stickrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BandAnnaCCP/A Tale of Two Wikis - Announcement 1
Hello stickmen and stickwomen, this is Anneliese Brandt, and I'm the new Bureaucrat and Head of Staff of the Stick RPG Wiki. I'm here to make some announcements regarding the future of the Stick RPG Wiki. Overview For a long time now, there has been conflicts between the Stick RPG Wiki and the Stick RPG 2 Wiki regarding legitimacy over the other, with talks by Stick RPG Wiki users to move the information held in Stick RPG 2 Wiki over to the newly-made Stick RPG Wiki, which was created 4 months after the creation of the Stick RPG 2 Wiki. This struggle carried over for years, died out a little, before being relevant again in 2019, after this wiki has been first adopted by PandaTheKing0001, who detailed to both wikis on how the Stick RPG Wiki will finally carry over information to this wiki, which was said by him to be the "official" wiki (although XGen Studios only acknowledged the existence of the Stick RPG 2 Wiki). The struggle continued on, right after VelvetRose24 adopted the Stick RPG 2 Wiki, finally giving the Stick RPG 2 Wiki an active staff. The Plan I woke up to find out that I have gained Bureaucrat and Administrator rights to the Stick RPG Wiki, which really made me excited, because I get to finally announce my plan for this wiki; help the Stick RPG Wiki and the Stick RPG 2 Wiki co-exist with each other. That's right. I feel like it would be better if both wikis are to be utilised to their full potential. To do this, all Stick RPG 2 content will be hosted over at the Stick RPG 2 Wiki, while content for the original Stick RPG will be hosted in this wiki. I felt like this will be the best way to help both wikis reach their intended target audiences better, and to stop people from arguing over the legitimacy of each wikis. If you see any content for Stick RPG 2 get deleted from the wiki, your best bet is to look in the Stick RPG 2 Wiki. In a case where a feature exists in both Stick RPG and Stick RPG 2 (for example, McSticks), both pages will be kept. I feel like as if this is the best way for both wikis to be fully useful. Cooperation is greatly appreciated! Staff Changes As Bureaucrat, I went ahead and brought over the existing staff from the Stick RPG 2 Wiki over and granted them administrator rights to help give this wiki a staff team it so needed for a long time. It doesn't mean that we're not accepting applicants! If you want to apply to be a staff member of either the Stick RPG or the Stick RPG 2 Wiki, please fill out this pre-existing form! Applications take a few days to process, so please check back at the administration page for updates, where we'll be updating the status of applicants every now and then. Possible Discord Server If you want to have a Discord server for the Stick RPG 1 and 2 Wiki, please contact me and any of the other staff stating your support! If we get enough voters, we will form a Discord server for the wikis, so please give us your information regarding this idea! Final Words It's time to put the conflict between the Stick RPG Wiki and the Stick RPG 2 Wiki to rest. Thank you for reading all of this! Please keep an eye out for future updates about the Stick RPG Wiki! Category:Blog posts